My Little Imprint
by RANDOM COOKIE NINJA
Summary: "Can I put the head on?" Caroline asked. "You sure can sweet pea; the head is most important, just like you." I told her. She was my one and only, my world. Collection of one shots with Jacob and his 3 year old imprint Caroline.
1. Christmas Morning

"Jacob." Caroline whined out, her southern accent coming out prominently.

Caroline Swan was my 3 year old imprint. She was Bella's younger cousin who was staying with Charlie for the Christmas break which consisted of three weeks. It was Christmas morning and she was waiting for her present. She already got through all of her presents from her family, so now she was spending Christmas with the pack.

"Yeah Caroline?"

"Can I hawve my pwesent now?" She asked me.

"Well did you say thank you to the other's for you gifts yet?"

She shook her and looked down with a small frown on her face. "No."

"Well sweetie, why don't you thank them so then I'll give you your present."

She looked up with a huge smile on her face and nodded her head. She flew up off the ground and ran over to my pack brother, Paul, and his flavor of the week Tori.

"Uncle Pawl and Tori, thank you for my pwesent."

Paul smiled down at the toddler, picked Caroline up and placed her on his lap. He began to tickle her sides and she was giggling and telling him to stop. He had a soft spot for the little girl. It's a good thing to; Paul was by far her favorite person next to me. I don't know why, but he is somehow.

"You're welcome kiddo, it was our pleasure." Paul told her while Tori was looking down at her with disgust. _Bitch._

Caroline climbed down off of Paul's lap and ran over to Embry and Quil next saying the same thing. It was the same thing with the others until she got to Seth. Caroline didn't like Seth in the slightest. Nobody knows why though, how could you not love the kid? I know he is way too happy all the time but that is no reason not to like him.

Seth smiled down at the little girl and she backed away from him. He outstretched his arms to see if she would give him a hug, and the only thing that resulted in was Caroline screaming bloody murder and running over to me in tears.

She ran into my arms and I held her to me closely. I glared at Seth. How _dare he make my imprint cry._ When Seth met my death stare, he gave me an apologetic look. He didn't know why little Caroline disliked him ether; it was a mystery to us all.

I talked to her in a soothing tone, "Sssh, baby girl, it'll be okay. Seth didn't mean to scare you princess. Sssh."

She continued to sob into my chest. She clutched my t-shirt whilst her small hands crumpled the fabric. I didn't care though, as long as Caroline was okay, I'll be okay.

"Sweetie pie, would it make you feel better if I gave you your present now?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with a tear stained face. Her eyes were all red with still unshed tears. _Seth better look out after I bring my princess back to Charlie's._

She nodded up at me and I gave her a small smile while I shifted my body so I could get her present out of my pocket. I handed her the small rectangular box wrapped in sparkly lime green paper with a black bow atop. For some reason she loved those colors, so I didn't plan on her being disappointed with it not being wrapped like that.

Caroline ripped the paper apart with care unlike all of the other presents she opened. When all of the paper was gone, what lay in her hands was a small white rectangular box. She slowly took off the top of the box where a Quileute promise bracelet lay atop red satiny fabric.

Caroline looked up at me with a huge smile adorning her small face.

"Thank you Jacob." She said while hugging me.

I put my chin atop her head and hugged her back. I closed my eyes and I smiled. What did I do to deserve this beautiful little girl?

Embry broke apart our moment by clearing his throat. I opened my eyes and sent a death glare in his direction. If looks could kill, he would be passed out on the floor with blood gushing from some part of his body.

"Well we never asked why Caroline doesn't like Seth." Embry told me with a look that said "duh".

I looked down at my precious imprint and asked, "Caroline, why don't you like Seth?"

She looked up at me with a face that said "well it's obvious".

"So why don't you like him?" Paul said butting into our conversation.

Caroline looked at all of us with a blank expression and said, "He is to happy and looks funny."

That sent us all into a round of laughter.

Oh how I love this kid.

Was it ok? I'm planning for this to be a story with a bunch of one shots about Jacob and his young imprint Caroline.

If you want to know what Caroline looks like she has blonde almost white hair and has Bella and Charlie's chocolaty brown eyes.

Leave your thoughts in a review by pressing the review button below.


	2. Snowball Fight

"Jacob, can we go pway out in the snow?" Caroline asked.

"Sure we can baby." I told her with a smile.

"Yay! Come on Jacob, wets go!" Caroline yelled, her little 3 year old body running as fast as she could to the door.

I ran over to the door before she was even close and scooped her up into my arms. "Not so fast missy. You have to put your snow jacket, pants, boots, hat, scarf, and gloves on."

"But Jacob, I don't wanna! I wanna pway now!" she pouted.

I tsked at her before setting her down on the couch. She sat down and crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. _Maybe she should stop hanging around with Leah…_

I walked over to the closet and grabbed all of her snow things out that she needed. I turned around to see her half way to the door. I dropped everything and ran over to grab her again. I scooped her up and put us nose to nose.

"You're not going to go outside at all if you do that again, now be a good little girl and sit on the couch while I help you to put snow clothes on. Do I make myself clear?"

Caroline pouted but complied with my request. I grabbed all of the fallen articles of snow clothing and walked over to her. I then got on my knees in front of her and started to put her jacket on.

I noticed that she still and the pout on her face. It hurt that she was mad at me so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Do you want me to call the rest of the guys so we can all play in the snow together?"

She immediately perked up and nodded gleefully. I chuckled softly and reached over to the cordless phone that was on the coffee table. "Can you put your coat and gloves on by yourself while I call them?" She quickly nodded so I dialed Paul's number first.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, I was wondering if you wanted to play in the snow with Caroline and me. I told her that she could have people play with her and I don't want her to be disappointed." I told him.

"Sure man. I'll just get my coat on and Tori and I will be right over. I'll see you in a few."

"Kay bye man."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up the phone and called the rest of the guys. The conversations basically went all the same. I then turned to Caroline who had both gloves on but was having trouble finding the arm sleeve for her right arm. I chuckled at her face which was of displeasure. _Hmm, I wonder why?_

I reached out to help her but she slapped my hand away and growled. She sounded like a little puppy! Paul is surely rubbing off on her_. Note to self, tell Paul to try not to growl around Caroline._

After about another minute Caroline finally got her arm in the other sleeve. I quickly zipped up her coat and placed her hat on her head while wrapping her scarf around her neck. I then slipped on her snow pants and boots.

I walked over to the closet while Caroline was waiting impatiently at the door. I grabbed my coat, hat, and gloves. I really didn't need them, but I had to look semi normal, Tori was coming over and she wasn't an imprint so she didn't know anything.

I was about to slip on my coat when the doorbell rang. "Caroline, open the door and see who it is." I assume she did as I said because she squealed and ran up to whoever was there. I turned toward the door to see Caroline in Paul's arms hugging him with Tori and the rest of the pack looking on.

I quickly put on the rest of my clothes and gloves not caring about the hat; it would make my head hot. I looked at the door again to see Caroline jump out of Paul's arms and run over to me again jumping into my awaiting arms. I carried her over to the door where all the guys were and walked out of the door.

I set down my imprint in the snow and she ran a little bit away and fell to the ground and made a snow angel. I'm surprised, I didn't think she would know about those, she was from Alabama and I don't think it snowed there all the time like it did here.

I looked to the guys and tackled Seth to the ground. I don't know why, but I just felt like it. Maybe it was because Caroline didn't like him, but he wasn't expecting it and I could have a good laugh out of it.

"What was that for man?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be funny." I told him honestly.

He just rolled his eyes and pushed me off of him. He dusted himself off and the next thing I knew, a snow ball was coming towards my head. I ducked out of the way, but that didn't help Brady at all. It hit him in the back of the head and he attempted throwing one back but it ended up hitting Quil straight in the face. That started a full blown snowball fight.

The next thing I saw was Caroline trying to hit Seth with a snowball (atta girl) but he ducked, so it hit Tori on her jacket. Tori turned to by imprint with an angered face and started yelling.

"You little witch, how could you throw this at my coat? This is a two hundred dollar jacket you just messed up kid! You're a little monster, apologize this instant!"

How could Tori say that to my imprint? She was a three year old girl, she doesn't know right from wrong yet!

I looked at Caroline's face and saw that she had tears streaming down her face. She ran over to me and I pulled her up into my arms. I then settled a death glare onto that bitch Tori. I noticed that everyone else was glaring as her as well, especially Paul. He looked about ready to rip that sluts head off.

Paul loved Caroline, she may annoy him at times but at the end of the day, he loved her unconditionally. If I learned anything from knowing Paul for the last four years, you _do not_, mess with anyone he loves, and Tori whether she likes it or not, is on the receiving end of his rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that? She is fucking three years old you whore! She was trying to hit Seth not you, so there was no need to yell at her! How would you feel if you were three years old and someone said that to you, huh? How the hell would you feel?" Paul roared.

"I would be sad." Tori mumbled.

"You damn sure would be! Now apologize to Caroline before I shove my foot so far up your ass you will be throwing up pieces of my boot!" Paul roared once more.

"I'm sorry Caroline." Tori mumbled.

"Now get the hell off Jacob's property before I personally remove you." Paul said in a deadly voice.

Tori quickly scrambled away in fear. Serves that bitch right…

"Jacob?"

I looked at Caroline. "Yes princess?"

"Am I weally a monstor?" She asked me while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Princess, you are nowhere close to being a monster."

How was it? Was it ok? Should I just stop writing this? I know I should start writing my other stories but I have no inspiration for them because this is my muse at the moment.

I hoped you liked it!

BTW just keep in mind she is 3 and southern, so there are bound to be words that are pronounced and spelled wrong so you can get an idea of a 3 year olds vocabulary and don't forget to imagine her with a southern accent!


	3. Mr Snowman

Caroline, myself, and the guys were outside once more playing in the snow. Caroline was chasing Embry and Quil around with snowballs trying to hit them for pushing her down playfully. It was kind of funny watching two tall buff men running away from a small three year old. I do admit, when Caroline is angry she is a force to be reckoned with. She is kind of like Leah or Paul in the temper department.

After a while she finally hit them both with a snowball and was very satisfied with herself. She came bounding over to me with a huge smile on her face. I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around in circles making her giggle. I smiled at the thought of making her laugh.

Man, I'm totally whipped.

"Jacob, can we make a snowman pwease?" Caroline asked with her pouty look that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Sure we can sweet pea, why don't you ask the guys if they want to help as well." I told her.

She wiggled out of my arms and ran over to the guys with determination. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Soon enough, she was pulling Paul along with the other guys in tow. "Can we make a snow man now?" she asked once she was close enough.

I nodded my head.

She was barking out orders for us to do so this would be the "perfect snowman". Her words, not mine. Apparently this snow man was going to have four balls of snow instead of the regular three like every other snow man. It was determined that Seth, Embry, and Quil were to make the largest ball. Collin and Brady were to make size up while Paul and I were to make the third ball. Caroline decided she was going to do the head of the snow man.

We all got to work doing our respective jobs.

Paul and I were done first, then it was Collin and Brady. Caroline was the third to finish with the rest of the guys finishing the last.

"Can I put the head on?" Caroline asked.

"You sure can sweet pea; the head is most important, just like you." I told her.

She was my one and only, my world. She giggled and clapped her hands. How I loved this three year old girl.

"Jacob, how 'bout we all put what part we made on the snowman? That way it'll be fair." Caroline told me.

"We sure can sweetie."

Seth, Embry, and Quil situated the biggest ball of snow the way they wanted while Brady and Collin picked up their part of the body and placed it atop the first. Paul and I grabbed the next part and carefully put it on top of the one before.

It was finally Caroline's turn.

"Jacob, I can't weach, can you pick me up?"

I nodded and slowly picked her up with the ball of snow in her hands. I carefully brought her over to the unfinished snow man. I placed the final piece of the snowman on.

"He still isn't finished." She said. "How 'bout we give him eyes and awms a nose and a mouth with a hat and a scarf! He can have my scarf!"

She took off her scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's psuedo neck. I quickly ran inside and grabbed my unused hat and put it on the snowman. Embry and Quil each found sticks to use as arms and stuck them in the snow man. Collin and Brady both found rocks for eyes and Paul this fern like leaf and made it into a mouth.

Caroline smiled. "This is the best snowman ever!"

Good, bad? You tell me just leave a review below with your ideas for future one shots and stuff. Also tell me what you generally think about the story.


	4. It's Pizza Time!

"Jacob, I'm hungwy." Caroline told me.

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

"Can I have cookies?" She asked.

"Caroline, you can't have cookies for lunch. What type of food do you want that would be a lunch food?" I asked

"Pizza. Wets, make pizza!" she exclaimed.

"Ok then, can you please go over to the island and sit down in a chair, we will make it there." I told my darling imprint.

She jogged over to one of the island chairs and tried to get on it. I totally forgot that she was so small and couldn't reach. I walked over towards her and lifted her up from behind and placed her in the chair. I then went over to the fridge and got out some dough, pepperoni, and cheese. I then walked over to the cupboard and took out a pan to cook in it.

I placed all of my objects on the island then got to work.

I rolled out all the dough and placed it in the pan then I let Caroline do the cheese and pepperoni while I went to the bathroom.

I was in the bathroom washing my hands when suddenly I heard a strange sound. As fast as I could I finished washing my hands then scrambled into the kitchen where I found a bunch of cheese and pepperoni on the floor.

Caroline was throwing something and I wasn't prepared to it hit me in-between my eyes. I looked cross eyed only to find out that it was a piece of pepperoni!

"Caroline, what did you do?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"Nothing huh, then why is there pepperoni and cheese all over the kitchen then?"

"Seth came in and did it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm sure that happened." I told her with a roll of my eyes.

"You don't bewieve me?" she screeched.

"Sorry sweetie, but I would have heard if he came in." I told her.

"He was being aw quiet though! He quietwy opened the door and he dumped aw da things on da fwor!" she exclaimed once again.

"Then why did you throw the piece of pepperoni at me then?" I asked.

"Cuz Seth ran dat way and I thought he was you!" she told me.

I sighed. "Caroline, let's just get back to making the pizza."

Meanwhile at Brady's house

Seth, Brady, and Collin were all at Brady's house.

"You did what?"Collin asked.

"I snuck into Jacob's house while he was in the bathroom and threw cheese and pepperoni all over the kitchen." Seth said.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Brady asked his good friend.

"Well, you know how he pulled that prank on me last month?" Seth started. Collin and Brady nodded. "Well I never got him back for that so I thought what the heck I might as well get him back. It was the perfect time!"

"No wonder why Caroline hates you!" Collin exclaimed.

"Yeah you're probably right, damn it man I shouldn't have done that with Caroline there, now she is going to hate me even more." Seth said.

"That's why you should think before you act Seth." Brady told them.

What the three boys didn't know was that Paul heard the entire conversation and he was going to tell Jacob.

Did you like it? Should I just stop with this story?

If you're wondering where I got this idea, I was just eating pizza so it naturally came to me. I of course didn't make the pizza I of course am the worst chef ever (seriously almost made the microwave explode) so it's not really surprising.

Ok, I want you all to check out the one shot that I published a while ago. It's called Her Final Words and I would really appreciate if you checked it out and left a review for it. The whole moral of the story is to show you that you should think before you say or do something or something like that may happen if you do it enough.

I'm really sorry some of these are short but they are one shots so I guess its ok…

REVIEW!


	5. Shopping

Caroline, the whole pack minus Sam and Emily and the rest of the imprints, and I were all at the mall looking for things for Caroline's room. We were going to decorate a room at my house so she can stay over whenever she wants or is convenient. We all just found out that Caroline was going to be staying until the beginning of spring because there is remodeling being done on her house in Alabama so she and her brother are going to be staying with Charlie.

Caroline's brother's name is Tyler. He is six so Charlie is going to have two kids under the age of ten to take care of for about two or three months. Tyler looks like Caroline would if she was a guy. There was an obvious family resemblance that you couldn't miss at all. They had the both had the same blonde almost white hair and the chocolaty brown irresistible eyes and sun kissed skin. They were both beautiful children.

Currently we were in some sort of store that I couldn't think of the name of. We were looking at bedding to match the green her walls were going to be painted. She was going to have the best room any three year old girl could have!

Caroline really wasn't into the whole princess thing and I was relieved. I wouldn't have to go through her dressing me up or putting me in makeup and I was perfectly fine with that straight up.

Caroline was currently pointing to some bedding that she liked and she turned to me for approval. I nodded my head and she squealed and handed it to Seth who was currently carrying all the things we picked out. I think she picked him to give all the stuff to on purpose, but that's just me…

One of the employees came up to us. It was a girl. A slutty girl and she was staring. At me. Caroline didn't seem to like it at all.

She sauntered up to me stopping just in front of my chest and ran her fingers down it in a supposedly seductive manner. I looked at her questionably. Didn't she know my soul mate was next to me?

"Hey there, what's your name?" she asked in a high pitched voice that hurt my ears.

"Um, it's Jacob?" I said it as a question. Don't know why she was talking to me though.

"Well Jacob, I'm Darcy," cough stripper name cough "and I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." She said it confidently like she knew I would say yes.

"Sorry Darcy but-"I was cut off.

"He's mine." Caroline growled.

Darcy looked down in shock at my beautiful little imprint.

"Are you serious?" Darcy questioned.

"Deadly." Caroline said. She looked scary, I feel sorry for Darcy who was on the side of my imprints wrath.

"She is right, she is mine and I'm hers." I told Darcy.

Darcy looked shocked. I could see Paul smirking in my peripheral vision. He was proud of our little princess.

I was to. After all she was mine, and I was hers, and nobody could change that.

On my profile, I just uploaded a picture of what I imagine Caroline to look like. I hope you check it out!

Darn it, what is with me and these cute short fluffy chapters? I know I can write more, but this is where these little ideas just stop. I'm sorry if I disappoint any of you with these short little fluff balls, but I'm trying my hardest. This is kind of a way to get rid of the rest of my writer's block I have been having with my other stories.

Yes I admit, this is kind of corny, and I'm sorry.

Just please, review! I NEED reviews!

~Review~


	6. She's Mine, Not Yours!

Caroline and I were at the playground. She had begged me to come and I just couldn't say no to her, so I gave in and brought her.

Over the past few days, the weather has gotten warmer, which was a huge surprise since it was December. All of the snow had melted away and the air outside had gotten up into the fifties, like it was today. For a normal human, it was only necessary to wear a light jacket and be perfectly fine.

Caroline was wearing a pink little dress with brown boots and jacket. She looked so adorable; it made my heart melt just looking at her. She was so perfect.

I was panicked. I couldn't find Caroline! I had told her to stay with me!

What if she had gotten kidnapped? What if she got lost? What if she was hurt or in trouble?

I _had _to find her!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blonde.

Caroline.

I rushed over to where I saw the color and was shell-shocked.

My Caroline, was kissing a little kid! She was kissing a little blonde boy, straight on the lips!

I could feel my heart tear into two. There was this gaping hole in my chest and this burning sensation was curling inside of me, _burning_ me from the inside out.

My world had shattered. My Caroline, my imprint, kissed someone that wasn't me. I didn't have _those_ kinds of feelings for her, but I still felt this overwhelming jealousy consuming me.

My Caroline wasn't supposed to have some random boy as her first kiss, it was supposed to be me. She was mine. Mine, and mine only; no one else's.

Caroline was my everything, and it hurt that she had kissed this boy. Hell, she was still kissing him!

I _had_ to pull her off…

I took wide strides over to where the two were kissing and pulled them off of each other.

"Jacob, why did you do dat?" Caroline asked me.

"That's bad Caroline. You just don't do that, do you hear me?" I had told her.

"But Jacob, Jason is my boyfwend!" She yelled.

That, that right there got me angry. She wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend! She was three!_ I_ was supposed to be her first boyfriend, not some random kid! _Me!_ Not him!

I hadn't realized I had started to shake until I could feel the tremors rolling off of my body. I had to stop shaking before I could hurt my imprint, or her _boyfriend_. I immediately stopped shaking and took a deep breath grabbing Caroline's hand and dragging her away from _Jason._

"Come on Caroline, it's time to go home. You need to get back to your Uncle Charlie's house and get ready for bed." I told Caroline calmly.

"Ok!" She exclaimed happily. "Wet me go say bye to Jason first!" she ran off.

She kissed Jason again on the lips and said goodbye. That sent another pang of hurt into my chest.

Stay calm Jacob; just stay calm.

_How the hell can you stay calm when you know your imprint is the girlfriend to someone other than us! _My wolf screamed at me.

Well, I have to stay calm. I don't want to hurt her like Sam did to Emily…

_Well, if you are careful, you wont hurt her in the process of killing the boy._ Wolfie screamed.

Wolfie, I will not kill a little kid! He is like four; I don't want to go to prison because I killed a little boy out of jealousy!

First, don't ever call me Wolfie again. Second, you wont get accused for murder if no one knows it was you… Then again, I see your point. So I have an idea…

What's your idea?

Win her over. Do what ever it takes to get her to love you and forget about this Jason kid.

For a voice in my head, you are pretty smart Wolfie. You know that right?

What did I say about you calling me Wolfie!

Sorry, sorry! So what should I start out with?

I _don't know! I'm just the idea giver! It's up to you to come up with a plan!_

Well, aren't you just a big help?

I know.

I was being sarcastic!

Oh, I know.

Well then…

All you have to do is bribe the kid with cookies! That's all there is to it!

Thanks Wolfie!

What did I tell you about call-

I zoned out after that and smiled at the idea my wolf gave me. It was so simple! How had I not thought of it before? Who knew all I had to do was give a three-year-old a cookie?

Caroline came bounding back to me and latched onto my leg. I scooped her up into my arms and started to walk back to my house.

Cookies are my newfound best friend, next to Caroline of course.

I rushed all the way to my house until we were at the front door. I quickly unlocked the door and rushed us both inside setting Caroline down on the couch.

"Jacob, where are you goin?" Caroline asked.

"I'm making a surprise for you. Go watch TV, your surprise will be done soon." I told her.

I turned on the TV to SpongeBob. I mean what kid doesn't like a talking sponge and his fish friends?

I got to the kitchen and realized that I had no idea how to make cookies. What was I going to do now?

Then I remembered something. Before my mother died, I remember her looking at recipes. I looked in the cabinets and found an old dusty box with cooking recipes inside.

I grabbed the recipe for cookies and got right to it.

A half hour later, the cookies were done.

What if they weren't edible? Crap, I didn't think of that.

I quickly grabbed a cookie off the tray and shoved it into my mouth savoring the taste of the cookie.

Hey, it was pretty good for the first time I had ever made cookies. I was proud of myself.

"Caroline!" I called. "I have your surprise!"

I heard the rustling of fabric as she got off the couch and the padding of bare feet as she ran across the floor into the kitchen.

"What did you get me?" She asked excitedly.

"I made you cookies!"

"COOKIES! I wove cookies!"

"I know you do sweetie, you want some?"

"Wes!" She yelled while running over to me.

I picked her up and set her on the bar stool placing a cookie in her dainty hand.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Wes! It's pwfect!" she yelled.

"Do you like me better than Jason?" I asked hoping she would say she did.

"Wes I do Jacob! You are da best!"

"I love you Caroline."

"Wove you to Jacob!"

Perfect words, perfect moment, and perfect imprint. I love my Caroline.

Good bad? What did you think?

Please leave a review on what you think! I need to know if anyone likes this.

I just hope you liked the chapter; I put a lot of work into it even if it doesn't seem like it.

~Review~


	7. Sickness

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" Caroline yelled.

I ran up to my little imprint as fast as I could to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I don't feel good." She told me whilst frowning. She then did something unexpected; she threw up on my shoes!

I looked at Caroline in total disbelief. I can't believe that she just threw up on my shoes! They were the only pair I had that still fit.

"Caroline," I said with my eyes closed, "please go up the stairs and lay in your bed. I'll be up momentarily."

She started to cry, "I'm sowwy Jacob." Then she ran up to her room.

I quickly got to work cleaning the floor and took off my shoes. I then walked up the stairs to see if Caroline had followed orders.

I turned down the hallway when I reached the top of the stairs and silently opened the door to Caroline's room.

When I walked in, her skin looked an un-healthy green, her usually happy chocolaty brown eyes were now a dull brown, and her light blonde hair stuck to her forehead.

When I touched her forehead to wipe away they hair, she felt unusually hot. She was definitely sick.

"How do you feel sweetie?" I asked.

"Hot." She told me whilst whimpering.

"It's ok, I'll go get you an ice pack for your head and call the doctor. Just lay here. If you need to throw up again, do so in the trash can ok?"

She nodded her head, acknowledging that she heard.

I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my phone to call doctor leech. While it was ringing, I grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and a washcloth to wrap it in.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Doctor Cullen, it's Jacob."

"_What can I do for you Jacob?"_

"Well Caroline's sick, and I was wondering if you could come and check her out to see if she is ok."

"_I would love to, but the treaty…"_ He trailed off.

"It's ok, I call the treaty void. They pack will understand."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Positive."

"_Ok then Jacob. I'll be over in a few minutes. Do you mind if I take Edward?"_

"Not a problem. As long as you help her."

"_Ok good bye Jacob."_

"Bye Carlisle."

I quickly called Sam and told him what was going on while I walked up the stairs to give my Caroline the ice pack.

Sam started to argue but I told him that Caroline was sick, and he told me that if they harm someone it'll be on me. I said that everything would be ok; the only thing that mattered was Caroline.

Ha, that shut him up.

He knows that if situations had been reversed, he would have done the same exact thing.

The doorbell rang and I rushed down the stairs to open the door and let the doctor and Edward inside.

After fifteen minutes of Carlisle looking over Caroline, I asked what the problem was.

"It seems that she has the stomach bug. It's been going around a lot recently. Just keep her away from everyone that isn't a werewolf so they wont get sick. Make sure to keep her hydrated as well, other than that, she is perfectly fine." Carlisle told me.

"Thanks Carlisle, you coming here means a lot."

"No problem Jacob. I hope that you and Caroline will have a bountiful future together."

I nodded and the two vampires disappeared.

"Jacob, I'm thirsty. Can I have juice?" Caroline asked.

"Yes you can. I'll be back in a minute.

A minute later, I returned with a cup of apple juice. Caroline took the cup and took a long sip. She soon finished the whole thing and was handing it back to me.

"Jacob, can you wead me a story?" Caroline asked.

"Sure thing." I told her. I suddenly got a story idea to tell her and I smiled, hoping that she would like it.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess named Caroline. She was the most gorgeous princess in the land, and was told so every single day by Prince Jacob of the Wolves."

"What happened to the princess and the prince?" Caroline asked.

I just grinned and replied, "You'll just have to listen and find out."

"One day a dragon, named Edward swooped down from the sky and grabbed Princess Caroline and took her back to his evil lair in the mountains."

Caroline gasped.

"Prince Jacob of the Wolves wasn't very happy, so he turned into a giant russet colored wolf and set after the princess and the dragon."

"What happened next? Is the princess alright?" Caroline asked. I gave her a look and she immediately quieted down.

"Prince Jacob of the Wolves traveled long and far until he reached the dragon, Edward. The prince climbed up the mountain and ran into the cave that held Edward the dragon's lair. The princess was tied up and thrown in the corner while the dragon was thinking on what to do with the beautiful princess."

"Hmm, what shall I do with you Princess Caroline? Should I burn you? Shall I feed you to the snakes? Or shall I starve you to death?" Edward the dragon asked the princess.

The only thing the princess did in response was to yell, "Prince Jacob of the Wolves, please, oh please save me from the evil dragon Edward!"

I took in a breath and thought of what to say next before I continued, "Prince Jacob heard the princess cry out his name, so he decided to show himself from behind the rock in which he was hiding.

"Prince Jacob ran up to Edward the dragon and started to attack him in his wolf form. The dragon spit fire and the prince and he skillfully dodged his attack. The princess screamed for Jacob to watch out for the next fire blast, and he did so, almost getting hit in the process."

I paused once more for a breath before continuing once more; "Prince Jacob decided to end the fight and attacked the dragon with all of his might and pushed him off of the mountain. Prince Jacob of the Wolves then turned back to human and then untied Princess Caroline."

"Thank you for saving me" Princess Caroline told Prince Jacob.

"No need to thank me, I would do anything for someone as beautiful as you." He told the princess.

The prince and the princess then lived happily ever after." I finished.

I turned towards Caroline and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. I smiled slightly and kissed her warm forehead before setting off to my own room and fell asleep.

Was it cute enough? I have to say my favorite part was the story. I thought it was exceptionally good for making it up on the spot.

Leave a review and tell me what you think about the chapter and don't forget to check out my other stories.

PS: Vote on my poll!

~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~


	8. Caesar

**Jacob POV**

Caroline and I were in the car driving to the pet store. She was watching TV the other day and saw that this kid her age in a movie had a pet and she decided that if that little girl in the movie had a pet, that she wanted one too. I wasn't going to tell her no, I could never say no to her.

"What kind of pet do you want Caroline?" I asked her.

"I don't know!" she squealed.

She then proceeded to kick the back of my seat.

"Caroline, please stop kicking my seat."

"Ok Jacob."

It was silent for a whole two minutes. She said nothing and I had to look behind me because I was worried. When I was about to look back she started to kick my seat again.

"Caroline, what did I say about kicking my seat?" I asked her.

"You told me not too." She replied.

"When I tell you not to do something you have got to listen ok?" I asked.

"Ok."

It was silent once more so I decided to turn up the radio and hum along.

After a couple of moments I felt kicks against my seat once more. This time I was mad.

"Caroline, I told you to stop! If you don't stop now I'm going to turn this car around and you won't get a pet." I almost growled.

"No."

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"No! No! No!" she screamed.

I reached one of my hands up to rub my temple and said almost pleadingly, "Caroline you need to stop kicking my seat."

"No!" she yelled again.

"Fine then Caroline, I'm just going to turn the car around now." I told her.

"No Jacob! Don't turn 'round!" she said in between tears.

I sighed and asked, "Do you promise to stop kicking my seat?"

"I pwomise." She said hiccupping.

"Thank you."

After that I glanced behind me frequently. She didn't say another word to me after that no matter how much I tried to get her to talk.

I was about ready to put an end to the silent treatment when we pulled up to the pet store.

"We are here Caroline." I said.

I sighed. She still didn't answer me.

I got out of the car and then got Caroline out as well. I grabbed her hand as we crossed the parking lot and as we walked into the store.

There was a teenage boy at the counter and he asked if he could help us with anything. I shook my head and told him that maybe later.

Caroline started to drag me over to the cats. I hated cats.

"Kitty!" Caroline yelled as she let go of my hand and ran lover to the cats.

The stupid cats are taking her away from me. We will not get a cat. I don't care what she says, but we will not, under any circumstances get a cat.

"I want a kitty Jacob!" She squealed.

"Caroline, are you sure you don't want a puppy or a fish or a hamster?" I asked hopeful to not purchase a cat.

"No Jacob, I want a kitty!" she said while pouting.

"How about we look at the other animals before we get a cat. What if there is a really cute puppy that you want but we already have a cat?" I asked.

"Ok Jacob." She said.

I pulled her over to the puppies. "See Caroline, the puppies like you, how about we get a puppy?"

"I want that one!" she yelled.

She was pointing at a German Shepherd puppy. The dog was really fluffy and was adorable. Not more adorable than Caroline though. Nothing is cuter than her.

"Are you sure you want him Caroline?" I asked.

"Yes Jacob! Can I get him pwease?" She begged.

I sighed but nodded my head yes.

I motioned the clerk over and told him that we wanted the German Shepherd puppy.

"How about I get the dog all ready for you and you can get all of the necessary things you need?"the clerk asked.

"Sure, sure."

I then pulled Caroline over to the dog beds and had her pick out one. She picked a royal blue dog bed and collar and leash combo. I then picked out some food and let her get the dog bowls which were the same color blue as the rest of the things.

I had Caroline carry the leash and collar and the bowls while I carried the bed and food to the counter. As I placed everything on the counter and the clerk came back with the dog I couldn't help but think I forgot something.

When we were cashed out I put the collar on and held the leash as the clerk helped me put everything in the car.

When everything was in the car, I buckled Caroline up and started the car. I then placed the dog in the front of the car with me. We then drove off.

"So Caroline, what are you going to name him?" I asked her.

"Caesar." She replied.

"Why Caesar?" I asked.

"Because I like it."

"Ok."

It was silent for a while longer until we reached my house. I let Caroline out and unloaded everything from the car before retrieving Caesar from the car.

"Caroline, wait inside with the dog please. I'll be in with everything momentarily."

I grabbed all of the bags from the ground and locked the car doors as I walked inside the door. I set the food and dog dishes inside the kitchen while I brought the bed into the living room with Caroline and Caesar.

"Caroline where do you want the bed?" I asked her.

"Over in the corner." She said while pointing to one of the corners.

When I was done I unhooked Caesar's leash and watched Caroline play with him. She looked adorable playing with the puppy.

That's when I realized what I was missing.

Dog toys.

"Hey Caroline, want to go back to the store?"

Ok so today is my birthday! So it being my birthday, I made the decision to update as many stories as I could. I'm planning on updating all of them except for Written in the Stars. I still don't have the inspiration or any ideas for that one, but once I finish one of my stories, I will update that one.

Look, I tried to update all of my stories, but I failed to update my Embry/OC one because my laptop crashed. I'm sorry. Please read and review it though if you haven't already though.

Can you give me at least three reviews for this one? More is totally fine with me.

~REVIEW FOR BIRTHDAY CUPCAKES~


	9. I Hate You

**_I'm so sorry guys! Its been like 2 years since my last update for like all of my stories. I just haven't had that creative edge that I had before. I know that doesn't make up for any of it, but at least I'm updating something, right? I've been getting inspiration for this lately so I decided to write more for this. Maybe I'll start updating again more regularly but I have no idea. But I feel really bad for not updating in a while so I decided to post a chapter! I just hope that you guys enjoy it. I didn't even proofread this like I should have, but if its that bad just tell me and I'll fix it. I was just too excited to get this out._**

**_Don't forget to check out my poll!_**

**_Thank you to anyone who has stuck with me or to any new readers who have decided to grace me with their presence. I love you all!_**

"Jacob!" Caroline screamed from her room.

I quickly bolted from my room to hers to see what was wrong. I had just recently put her down for a nap so I had no idea what would be wrong with my beautiful little imprint.

What I saw stopped me in my tracks. She was thrashing on the bed and still screaming from what looked to be a nightmare. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her beautiful blonde hair was sticking to her head from the sweat which was dripping from her small body.

I gently shook her and said, "Caroline, wake up Caroline."

Caroline just proceeded to scream more and more so I kept shaking her in hopes of her waking up. I whispered sweetly for her to wake up even though I was secretly distraught inside.

All of a sudden, my little imprint bolted upright with a scream. I quickly went to hug her but she quickly pushed me away with another scream.

"Caroline baby, what's wrong sweetie?" I questioned.

She didn't reply, she just kept screaming her head off and crying. I had no idea what to do. I tried to go near her again but she curled up into a little ball on the edge of her bed and continued to cry.

Do I call someone for help? Do I call Bella? Paul? Charlie? Heaven forbid do I call the Cullens? What am I supposed to do, she's freaking out. My imprint is freaking out and I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Caroline baby, can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I want Rosie." she mumbled. She wanted the blonde beauty queen vamp? I had no idea she even liked her let alone like her enough to the point where she wanted her to calm her down.

I thought a second before saying, "Are you sure baby?"

"Gimme Rosie." she demanded through her sobs.

I sighed. I couldn't deny my imprint, but I wasn't too keen on the beauty queen coming over to soothe her. What's a guy to do?

"Okay sweetie, I'm going to call Rosalie to see if we can go over to her house, is that okay?" There was no way I was letting the blondie over on our land, even if I was here and it was for Caroline. I didn't trust her like I did Carlisle.

I sighed once more before I took my cell phone from my pocket and searched through my contacts for the Cullen phone number. _No going back now._

I dialed the number and the phone rang twice before someone picked up the phone.

_"Hello?" _the voice said.

It was masculine, certainly not the blonde Barbie I was looking for.

"Hey this is Jacob, I was wondering if Rosalie was available?" I mumbled sourly. Just because Caroline wanted this does not mean I was a happy camper.

_"Oh hey Jacob, this is Emmett, can I ask why you need my wife?" _He replied.

I mulled over my words before stating, "Caroline had a bad dream and she wants to talk to Rosalie. Every time I get close to her she screams and cries. She only wants to talk to Rosalie so I was wondering if it was okay that we came over?"

I could hear faint mumbling in the background but I couldn't decipher who was speaking and what they were talking about. I could only assume it was about the situation at hand though.

_"Yeah she can come over, Rosalie will be waiting." _and with that the line went dead.

That damn vampire hung up on me. I cannot believe he had the audacity to do such a thing. To me, of all people! this is why I don't like those damn vampires.

"Damn vampires" I mumbled under my breath.

I looked up from my spot on Caroline's bed and noticed that she was still in the corner but no longer crying. She looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes and then said something I never would have expected coming from her mouth.

"I hate you." she whispered.

_I hate you_. Those words kept running through my head. Who knew three little words from a three year old girl would kill me this much. My imprint_ hated _me. What was I supposed to do now?

I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes and I refused to let them fall. It was exceptionally hard to not cry. My baby imprint hated me. My sweet little Caroline hated me. What did I do? Was I really that much of an awful protector?

_No. _She doesn't hate me. She's just saying that. I don't know why she's saying that but she just is. Caroline does not hate me. She can't hate me. _I'm Jacob Freaking Black, no one can hate me. _

"Caroline," I whispered, "get your shoes and coat on, we are going to see Rosalie." I told her.

She quickly got off the bed and fixed her light blue jeans and purple ruffled shirt before bolting down the stairs to retrieve her little brown boots and coat. I slowly followed after her, still sad that she hated me.

She was waiting for me by the door when I finally descended the stairs. I quickly slipped on my sneakers and opened the door. Caroline bolted out to my Rabbit as I sighed and locked the door behind me.

I quickly buckled Caroline into her car-seat and she refused to even give me the time of day as I did so. She was ignoring me. I sighed once more before hopping into the car myself and taking off for the Cullen residence.

We arrived at the Cullens fifteen minutes later. Caroline was out of the car and ran up to the front steps excited to see Rosalie.

_Don't know why she'd be excited._

Before she even had a chance to open the door, the door was swiftly open and Caroline was swept off her feet into blondie's arms. I scowled at the sight before me. The stupid blonde leech was fawning over _my_ Caroline. Caroline wasn't hers, she's _mine_.

Rosalie scowled at me before zooming into the house with my imprint in her arms. I huffed but quickly followed, just to make sure she wasn't made into Barbie's next meal.

Barbie and my Caroline were sitting on the Cullen's couch and idly chatting. I grimaced at the sight. Caroline could be blondie's kid if you thought about it. They sure did look alike. The whole thought was impossible though, vampires cant have kids.

"No Jacob here." Caroline grumbled when she caught sight of me.

Blondie shooed me away and I growled. Who was she to tell me what to do?

Edward zoomed into the room and looked between the three of us before whispering to me to come outside with him with promises to tell me what Caroline was thinking and what the entire conversation was about.

"Tell me everything." I growled to Edward. He just chuckled in response but was prepared to give an answer.

"She had a dream that you didn't want to be with her anymore and that you decided to hang out with Bella instead of her. She's not happy about the dream and she is therefore taking dream Jacob's actions against you." he explained.

She had a dream I'd never care anymore! That's outrageous! I love Caroline, she is everything to me. My world revolves around her and around everything she does. I could never leave her for her annoying cousin.

I noticed Edward glared at me. Oops, must've heard the annoying part. Oh well. it's true. I'd much rather be with my Caroline than her cousin. There is no comparison between the two.

Edward then mumbles that I can go back inside and stalks off. _Serves him right for invading my thoughts. _

I run up to Caroline and scoop her up into a hug. she buried her head in my shoulder and proceeded to cry and tell me she was sorry. I can only assume that blondie told her that I'd never leave her for her cousin. I knew she didn't like Bella either so there was no need for her to lie about it.

"Thank you." I whispered to Barbie.

"No problem mutt." she mumbled back before taking off up the stairs.

"I love you Caroline." I said smiling.

"Wuv you too Jacob."

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	10. Tyler

**So here I have another chapter of My Little Imprint! Woooo! I'm like on a roll. I currently don't have access to Microsoft Word so I'm being smart and typing on my email and then just copy and pasting. I'm smart ? **

**Take my poll if you haven't already!**

**So earlier this week I replaced all of the old chapters with revised and more grammatically correct chapters. I plan to maybe do the same with the rest of my stories too if I have the time. If I don't soon, I will maybe when the stories are finished. If I don't at all, I'm really sorry. If there are any more spelling mistakes throughout this story that I didn't correct, feel free to tell me and I'll fix them.**

**I love you all and I'd love it if you reviewed this story. If anyone has any one-shot ideas that they'd like to see happen, you can send them in. It's always fun to come up with something that others wish to see.**

Today was the day that I was in charge of both Caroline and her brother Tyler. Charlie had to take an extra shift at the station and asked if I could watch Caroline like normal, I didn't know that I had to watch her brother too.

_What have I gotten myself into._

I barely knew how to take care of a three year old girl, how did Charlie expect me to know how to care for a six year old boy? Tyler was in that phase where he was mean and rude to everyone and I just hoped that Caroline wouldn't take after her brother when she hits that age.

I decided to take the two kids to the park because I mean, what kid doesn't like the park at this age? We weren't even going to drive, no need in wasting gas when the park isn't even a mile away from Charlie's home.

I remember the last time Caroline and I were at the park when that little jerk Jason decided to kiss _my _Caroline. That jerk. There was no way I was going to allow that to happen again, no way no how.

As we were walking down the sidewalk, the two kids were chatting about the latest SpongeBob episode. I had no idea what they were talking about since I haven't seen the episode. I settled for just looking around at the surroundings and just thinking privately to myself while I had the chance.

A cry dragged me out of my thoughts when I saw Caroline on the ground with tears in her eyes and Tyler laughing above her. I growled lowly and glared at Tyler before helping up Caroline from the ground.

As I lifted her back on her feet I asked, "What happened sweet pea?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said, "Tyler twipped me."

I looked at Tyler who still had this little smirk on his face. That dumb kid, why would he trip his wonderful little sister? This is why I should've asked Charlie more questions before agreeing to this.

"Why did you trip Caroline, Tyler?" I asked the boy sternly.

"I wanted to." He casually replied

I sighed and shook my head, "Why did you want to?"

Tyler just shrugged his shoulder and mumbled, "I just felt like it."

"Just because you want to do something doesn't mean you can just do it. You can't just trip Caroline because you want to. You have to protect her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." I said shaking my head.

He sighed and just stared at the ground. At least he looked kind of sorry now. He should be sorry or harming my imprint.

"Tell Caroline you're sorry." I demanded.

Tyler looked straight into my imprint's eyes and said, "I'm sorry Caroline." Caroline ran up to him and gave him a hug and proceeded to forgive her brother.

_That wasn't too hard._

As we came to the crosswalk, I grabbed both of their hands and crossed the street. They then ran to the playground and I went and sat on the nearest bench keeping them both in my sights.

I saw another child run up to the playground and a woman in her early twenties sat down on the bench next to me. She had to be at least twenty-five with mousey short brown hair and eyes. Nothing in comparison to Caroline.

"Hello, I'm Jenna." She said smiling and me.

"Jacob." I replied.

"What brings you to the park?" She asked me.

I sighed before replying, "I'm with-" I got caught off

I could hear yelling from over where the kids are. I jumped up from the bench and ran over to the kids. There was Caroline on the swings and in front of her was Tyler and this other kid fighting. Tyler was really doing a number on the kid. I had to stop this.

"Tyler! What are you doing?" I yelled.

Tyler quickly got off of the other boy and started glaring. I noticed the other little boy was Jason from the last time we went to the park and I silently growled.

"He kissed my sister" He spat out with disgust.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit. In my opinion he did the right thing. Caroline was mine, but I couldn't just tell him good job, I had to act responsible right now and maybe thank him later…

The woman, Jenna, appeared next to me and crouched down to Jason and wailed, "My son!"

Well maybe this woman should have better control over her son and teach him not to kiss little girls. _Oh well._

I sighed before saying, "I'm sorry ma'am, Tyler just got a little overprotective over his sister. He is going to apologize to your son, no worries."

I looked to Tyler who looked at Jason on the ground and he growled out, "I'm sorry Jason."

I nodded to him in thanks and he nodded back. We were at an understanding. He knew the kid deserved it and he knew that I didn't mind.

Jenna looked to her son and said, "Accept his apology, Jason."

Jason just glared at Tyler and said, "Apology accepted."

Tyler then helped Jason up and they stared at each other. Well stared isn't the right word, more like glared I would say.

I fixed my gaze to Caroline to see her swinging on the swing like nothing ever happened. I just hope she doesn't like Jason again and want to be his girlfriend. I will _not_ allow that.

Tyler and Jason ran off to opposite ends of the playground which left Caroline, Jenna, and I by the swings. This is kind of awkward.

"So, are these two yours?" Jenna asked.

I almost choked on my spit. The thought of having two kids at seventeen was not appealing to me, especially since one of the kids was my imprint.

I cleared my throat, "They aren't mine, I'm just watching them for a family friend who had to work."

She nodded her head and smiled. "My little Jason can be quite a handful, it appears Tyler is as well."

"He's not too bad. Caroline is a lot easier to handle though. She's my little princess, we have a special bond you could say." I said laughing.

"Well, all women love a man who likes kids and it seems that you are one of these people." She stated.

I was confused. What was she talking about? Just because I happen to like Caroline who happens to be a kid doesn't mean anything.

"Uh what do you mean?" I questioned.

Jenna smirked and said, "I mean that I would like to take you out. You and me, no kids."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. Did this woman seriously just ask me out? Uh does she know that I'm only seventeen and that I'm not into older women? This is not legal.

Caroline huffed and I brought my eyes to her. She was glaring at Jenna. That adorable little scowl was on her face. She was too cute honestly.

"So what do you think?" Jenna asked.

Caroline slipped off the swing and stomped up to us. She stood directly between us and crossed her arms whilst glaring up at Jenna. My princess was not happy.

"Jacob is mine." she stated matter-of-factly.

Jenna just laughed at her and crouched down to her level. I turned to the slide and motioned Tyler to come over to where we were and he quickly complied.

Jenna looked Caroline straight in the eyes and said, "Sweetie, this is an adult conversation, I don't think you'd understand."

Caroline glared at her once more and said, "Jacob is mine." She then proceeded to kick her in the shin and run off to the entrance of the playground. This kid is sneaky.

I looked at Tyler who nodded and we chased after her. I scooped her up in my arms, grabbed Tyler's hand, and ran across the cross walk and down the street.

When we were a good distance away, I set Caroline down. I was going to have to admonish her, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Princess, why did you kick Jenna?" I asked.

"You're mine Jacob. Not hers." She replied crossing her arms and huffing.

I laughed at her before saying, "I'm yours Caroline, you don't have to worry about others okay? You shouldn't have kicked her though sweetie."

"I'm sowwy." Caroline said frowning.

"It's okay princess, just don't do it again. Now tell me what happened with Jason." I asked.

"Jason kissed me and I didn't want him too," she started, "I twied to push him away but he didn't move and den Tyler hit him!"

"So, you don't like him?" I asked her.

She made a face and said that she didn't. Good girl.

"Good job." I told Tyler. He just smiled and laughed and walked ahead of us.

"Are you sure you don't like Jason, princess?" I questioned.

"I like you Jacob." she stated.

"Good, I like you too princess. You're mine."

**Can I get 2 reviews to make it 20?**

**~REVIEW~**


	11. Popcorn

**Here is another chapter of My Little Imprint! Wooo! I just keep popping out chapters for this and I'm totally loving it. I kind of realized that all of these one-shots kind of connect but yet don't. Like they are just a bunch of one-shots like kind of no plot at all, just little cute thoughts that my brain keeps having. **

**I keep thinking maybe I should do like a few one-shots with Caroline older but I'm not that sure about it. Like I think it'd be really cool but I kind of like how she's young, innocent, and experiencing the world with Jacob and the pack. So if anyone wants me to do a one-shot with her older, just tell me and I will. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed this story! It means so much to me. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well, I'm working on My Crazy Life right now and I hope to finish it but I'm not so sure. School is back so I have no idea how busy I'll be. So I'm currently writing all of this the day before I go back. This'll probably be published while I'm in school so cross your fingers!**

Caroline, Tyler, and I were at Charlie's place watching a movie. We were watching _Meet the Robinson's_. There was this huge argument about what movie they should watch. Tyler wanted_ Madagascar_ and Caroline, who just started the princess phase to my displeasure, wanted to watch _The Little Mermaid._ Her new favorite.

After ten minutes of them arguing, I decided that I should just pick the movie. I've seen the movie before and it seemed like it'd go well with them both, so I popped it into the DVD player without their knowledge. I just told them that I put a movie in and then commanded them to sit on the couch with me and watch it.

We were at the part where the little blonde boy meets his future son. I wasn't really paying attention to the names so they stand as blonde boy and the son. Caroline and Tyler were deeply immersed into the movie. They were silent and just watched.

My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since lunch and it was after three now. Werewolves were constantly hungry, I was surprised I lasted this long.

I stalked off to Charlie's kitchen and grabbed three bags of popcorn. Two for me and one for the kids.

I put the first bag in and just let my mind wander to what maybe the future would be like with Caroline. It was still only December and New Year's was fast approaching. I only had until about April with Caroline still before she would have to go back down to Alabama. I had no idea what I'd do then.

Would I have to explain to her parents what was going on? Would Charlie be on my side with everything? Could Bella and the rest of the Cullen's maybe have a plan for what to do?

A beep interrupted my thoughts. I quickly took the popcorn bag out of the microwave and popped another one in. I carefully shook the bag and then poured it into a bowl for the kids to share.

I walked into the room where the kids were still watching the movie. They probably didn't even notice that I left. I set down the bowl in between them and watched as they both moved their attention from the movie to the popcorn bowl. They each took a handful and then brought their attention back to the movie.

I heard the other thing of popcorn beep from the microwave and quickly got it out and put the last bag in. I then proceeded to repeat the process of what I did to the first bag to the second.

How could I live with Caroline back home and me up here? I can't live without her. She's my everything. Would I have to move down there, or would that creep out her parents? Maybe Charlie could talk them into moving up here or letting her stay with him or Bella and her little vampire family. Okay scratch that, my imprint will _not_ be living with a bunch of blood thirsty vampires.

Charlie would just have to talk to them about it. He understood the whole wolf thing. He knew that she was my imprint and I couldn't live without her. He could either tell his brother and sister-in-law what was going on, or he could come up with some sort of lie to get them to stay up here permanently. I was hoping for the second. People shouldn't know the wolf secret unless it was completely necessary.

The last popcorn was finally done and I could then make my way to the den where the kids were seated. They were still just watching the movie and stuffing their faces with the popcorn. I even started to watch the movie. I remember when I was younger and used to love this movie, it looks like my love for it has returned.

Suddenly something hit me right in the face. I looked down to see that a piece of popcorn was sitting in my lap. Uh where did that come from? I just wrote it off. It probably just fell from my mouth or something.

Another piece hit me again. Okay, this was two times in a row, what was going on? I looked to my right to see Caroline and Tyler smirking at the television screen. That's when it dawned on me.

"Have you guys been throwing popcorn at me?" I asked.

The two looked at each other before Tyler spoke, "We didn't do anything."

I looked at Caroline. She gave me this big innocent smile like nothing had ever happened.

"Caroline, is this true?"

"We didn't do anything Jacob." she said smiling.

I nodded my head and turned back to the screen. About a minute later I felt another piece of popcorn being thrown at me, and this time I knew exactly who did it.

It was Tyler.

That little jerk was throwing popcorn at me! There was no way I was going to let him get away with it so I threw one back.

That's how the war started. All three of us started pelting popcorn at one another completely forgetting about the movie we were watching. We all just kept throwing the popcorn at each other until it basically covered the entire room.

I just shrugged my shoulders. We would pick it up later before Charlie came home at six. We still had two more hours to go. There was like an hour left of the movie. Once it was done we would pick it all up. At least, that's what I thought.

About forty-five minutes later we all fell asleep on the couch. Caroline was snuggled up asleep on my lap with Tyler asleep on my hip. I was passed out on the couch right with them too.

_An hour later_

We all woke up when the door was slammed shut. Oh crap, the popcorn! Before we could even think about moving Charlie stood in the door way.

"What the hell happened to my living room!."

_Oops._

**Review please? I have the next couple chapters already written out so if I get 2+ you will get the next chapter when we hit that mark. **


	12. New Year's

**Another chapter! Yay! So sorry for the long wait but school sorta got in the way with all of the projects and homework so you know…**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. **

It was New Year's Eve. Finally. It was the start of a new year. A beautiful new year with my imprint.

Charlie brought Tyler and Caroline over to my dad's house for New Year's. They always celebrate it together. The entire pack was here too with their imprints. Emily made loads of food for everyone to eat.

"Jacob." said Caroline.

I looked up from setting the table to look at her. "Yes sweetie?"

"Are you happy?" she asked me.

I gave her a big smile and said, "Of course I'm happy sweet pea, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." she admitted.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you Caroline." I told her.

She beamed at me and said, "Weally Jacob?"

"Really."

I then scooped her up into my arms. She wrapped her tiny legs around me and her arms around my neck. She buried her head into my shoulder and sighed in contentment.

Caroline was so adorable. She was the cutest kid I've ever seen. I'm not just saying that because she was my imprint, she was naturally adorable. When she gets older I'd have to beat the boys off with sticks. Well, not that I haven't been already.

I walked with Caroline still in my arms to the couch in which Quil and Embry were sitting on. They were my best friends and I honestly haven't seen them lately since I've been so wrapped up in Caroline. We talk when we are in wolf form on patrol or when Caroline is with me when I'm with them.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

They just nodded to me in acknowledgement. I guess they were still kind of mad at me for not talking to them. I thought Quil would understand since he imprinted on a five year old Claire, but I guess not.

"C'mon guys," I started, "you know how it is when you imprint. I can't not be around Caroline. Quil, I know you understand because you blow us all off whenever Claire is around."

Quil just sighed. "I know Jacob, I do understand. We have just missed you lately."

Embry said nothing. I guess he wasn't as willing to forgive and forget like Quil. Probably because he doesn't have an imprint to attend to like us.

"How about we all hang out tomorrow. No imprints, just us." I stated.

"Fine, but no imprint talk. I don't want to hear about how great Claire and Caroline are. Got it?" Embry replied.

Quil and I both nodded in understanding. We knew that Embry wanted to have an imprint too, but she just hasn't come along yet like ours have. I feel bad for my best friend, he really wanted an imprint.

Embry, Quil, and I then started a conversation about football and who we wanted to win the next game and such. Caroline was still in my arms. She was quiet. Too quiet. Caroline was never this quiet unless she was giving the silent treatment or sleeping.

I turned my head to the left and was correct with one of my two assumptions. She was asleep. She begged me earlier to wake her up before the ball dropped. I couldn't say no to her so I had to agree.

I looked at the clock. 10:27. I'm actually surprised she lasted this long. She's usually passed out by eight. I gently unwound her grasp from around me and laid her in my lap instead.

I smiled down at my little princess. She was so cute when she slept. She looked so peaceful and sweet. Even though it was pretty creepy to watch her sleep, I did so with a smile on my face.

I finally looked up from her when Embry cleared his throat. I gave him a questioning look. He then informed me that Sam wanted me for something and that it was pretty important. I then told Embry to have Sam come to me because there was no way I was going to interrupt Caroline's sleep.

I saw Sam walk into the room with a strange look on his face. You could tell it was something important from his facial expressions.

He quickly gathered everyone into the room. It looked like he had an announcement to make. Emily was right by his side.

Sam cleared his throat before saying, "I have an announcement to make."

The entire pack quieted down. When the alpha has an announcement, you listen. It doesn't matter what you were doing, you had to listen. Pack law.

"I have made the decision to stop phasing." He stated.

There were collective gasps from around the room. I quickly looked down at my lap to make sure Caroline didn't wake up. I sighed with relief, she didn't.

"With you gone, who is going to take over the position as alpha?" asked Jared.

Sam easily replied, "Jacob will."

_What_. Me as the alpha? Um, I did not sign up for this! I had enough on my plate worrying about Caroline, how was I going to handle the stress of becoming alpha?

"Me? are you serious?" I asked.

"Jacob, you are the rightful alpha to this pack. Its about time that you were given the honor to lead your pack brothers." Sam told me.

I couldn't just say no. I was beta anyway, by pack law I _had_ to be the next alpha. Even if I wasn't beta I had the alpha blood within me, I was going to become the alpha someday.

"Okay then." I said.

I had to accept. It was my duty to my pack and to the Quileute tribe. I had to do this.

Everyone then started to congratulate me. I didn't really do anything big, I had only just accepted the alpha position. No big deal.

By the time everyone was done it was about five minutes from the new year. I was quick to wake up Caroline.

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the brightness from the lights above. She was even cute when she first woke up.

"Is it time?" she asked me.

I just nodded my head. One minute to go.

"I love you Caroline."

"I wove you too Jacob."

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Happy New Year!" everyone yelled.

I quickly grabbed Caroline in my arms and spun her around in circles. She was giggling the entire time.

"Happy New Year Caroline." I whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Yeaw Jacob."

**Cute? I think the ending was haha. Sorry if it was focusing too much on Jacob and not them both, but, that's what came out I guess.**

**~REVIEW~**


	13. Friendly's

**School sucks That's all I have to say. But luckily I'm now on break. I'm so sorry it has been so long, but better late than never I guess.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Take my poll!**

"Jacob."

"Yeah Caroline?'

"Can we go out?"

"Sure thing."

I couldn't tell her no, she was just too adorable to say no to. I had no idea what she wanted to do or why she wanted to go out, but I just couldn't say no.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I'm hungwy. Can we get food?" she replied.

I had to think about that. I most likely have enough money for food but where would we go? Not someplace fancy, neither one of us is into that kind of thing. I don't want it to be fast food either, don't want Charlie yelling at me for giving her that. So it has to be a sit down place I guess.

I asked her, "What kind of food would you like?"

She had a thoughtful expression glued to her face before replying, "Chicken and fwies."

I nodded my head. We could pretty much get that anywhere we went. The possibilities were still high.

"Do you want to go to Friendly's?" I asked her.

She gave me a huge smile before eagerly nodding her head. I guess she liked that place. I don't blame her, when I was a kid I loved that place too.

I looked down at her _Little Mermaid_ pajamas and told her, "Go change out of your pajamas and into your dress."

She nodded and ran up the stairs to her room. I was watching her today because Charlie had to take Tyler to get registered for school up here. Their house completion date was still in April but since they were staying so long they had to enroll Tyler into school. Since they were busy, I got Caroline duty, not that I minded too much.

It was about five minutes later when Caroline came down in a bright blue dress and light gray tights. I brought her over to the door and handed her a gray pea coat and gray boots. Once she was done with the coat I bent over and tied the laces on her boots.

It was getting colder again now compared to how warm it was like a week ago. There was snow once again on the ground. As a matter of fact, it was lightly snowing right now.

I could see Caroline waiting outside for me with her tongue stuck out trying to catch the snowflakes. It was an adorable sight.

I quickly put on my boots and got a jacket just for show so I wouldn't be too out of the ordinary. Since I was a constant toasty 108 degrees I could get away with no coat, but since its about 30 degrees I'm not so lucky. If I went outside without a coat, everyone would think I was insane.

I ran out of the house and locked the door behind me. I ran to Caroline and scooped her up in my arms and held her close to me.

"Jacob!" the squealed.

I just laughed at her and threw her up in the air. She started to giggle and laugh so I did it more. There was a huge smile on my face from hearing my imprint laugh and giggle. Caroline was pretty much my everything, so seeing her happy made me happy.

Her stomach growled. I guess we should go then.

"Ready to go hun?" I asked.

She just nodded her head and dashed for the car. Her hair was bouncing up and down from each move she made. She was just too cute.

I bounded after my imprint, opened the door, and watched as she climbed in. I quickly buckled her into her car-seat and then closed the door and got in myself.

"I'm happy." she suddenly stated.

"Why are you happy?" I asked.

"I'm with you."

That made my heart swell in happiness. My imprint was happy because of _me_. What I did to deserve her, I have no idea, but I was incredibly thankful.

"Radio pwease Jacob." Caroline commanded.

I wasn't just going to just say no, she was my imprint. When the radio turned on she immediately started to hum along with the radio. You could tell she didn't know the song all that well, she was struggling sometimes throughout the tune.

When we finally arrived at Friendly's, Caroline was practically bouncing in her seat. I got out of the car and then proceeded to get her out and place her on the ground. I grabbed her hand and we were off.

"How many?" the waiter asked.

"Two, but can I get a high-chair or something?" I replied.

He just nodded. On the way to the table he grabbed what I asked for. He placed it at the end of the table and I sat in the booth seat to her right.

He placed the menu on the table in front of us and I proceeded to look through it as Caroline eagerly chatted about how she was so excited for her chicken and fries.

The waiter cam back and asked, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah we are, I want two cheeseburgers with the waffle fries with a coke. What do you want Caroline?"

"Chicken and fwies with lemonade!" she exclaimed.

"What kind of fries, waffle or regular?" the waiter asked her.

She replied smiling, "Waffle like Jacob."

The waiter went off to get us our drinks and Caroline was telling me about ho much she loved _The Little Mermaid_ and how we had to watch it together later. She was so cute when she talked about something that she loved. Caroline was just an adorable kid in general.

A little while had passed and Caroline was now quietly coloring on the paper menu she was given with the crayons given to her. I was just sitting there and observing her. She crinkled her brows when she was in deep concentration while coloring, trying her hardest to get inside the lines but not completely succeeding.

"Here's your food." the waiter said interrupting us.

I quickly thanked him as he was setting down the food for us. Caroline was beaming, clearly excited to eat.

We started to dig in and I was done within ten minutes while Caroline wasn't even half way there.

"Do you like your food?" I asked.

She replied while stuffing her face, "Love it."

**Can I have 2-3 reviews? If I get that much you get another chapter.**

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
